onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Reverse Mountain Arc
The Laboon arc is the seventh story arc of the anime and manga series One Piece and the first in the Baroque Works Saga. The episodes concerning the arc were heavily edited and much of the arc was completely omitted in the American dub. In these episodes the Straw Hat Pirates make their way to Reverse Mountain, and begin the perilous task of scaling its tricky rapids slope in order to enter the Grand Line. As they descend the mountain, they find that something huge is blocking the entrance. It is followed by the Whiskey Peak arc. Chapters 101-105 (Volume 12) Episodes 62-63 (English dub: 44) Plot Summary The arc begins with the Straws Hats arriving at Reverse Mountain through the storm after fleeing Loguetown. They are nearly blown off course and into the Calm Belt but eventually reach the entrance of Reverse Mountain and manage to climb its uphill rapids despite some tricky close calls. As they come down they hear a noise and notice something is blocking their path. They identify the blockage as a huge whale which is threatening to crush the Going Merry. Monkey D. Luffy manages to keep the ship from crashing into it, but seeing the bow broken off enrages Luffy and he attacks the whale. The whale swallows the Going Merry and her crew, except for Luffy who manages to escape onto the whale's back. Luffy finds an oddly placed hatch on the creature before it dives and climbs in. Inside, the Straw Hats suddenly find themselves in what looks like an outside setting with a house in the middle of the water where they meet an old man named Crocus. Meanwhile Luffy finds himself in a series of narrow passages and comes across two mysterious people inside known only as Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday who apparently are plotting to kill the whale. Eventually Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats reunite and it is revealed that the strange setting is in fact the whale's stomach. Crocus reveals that the whale's name is Laboon and that he is trying to ram into the mountain. Crocus manages to stop Laboon and after a brief struggle with the mysterious pair, Crocus begins to explain to the Straw Hats why the whale is covered with scars continually rams the mountain. Years ago, Laboon befriended a group of pirates who stopped by the lighthouse, where Crocus worked, to make repairs on their ship. When they entered The Grand Line, Laboon, then only a very small whale, followed them. Out of fear for the whale's safety the pirates told Laboon to stay behind with Crocus, promising they would return someday. The pirates apparently fled the Grand Line later and never came back for Laboon, who continues to wait for them though its been over 50 years. The reason his head is scarred is that Laboon believes he can break through the mountain to reach his friends. Despite Crocus telling Laboon the truth, he still continues to ram into the mountain as it is the only hope Laboon has. Crocus helps the Straw Hats out of the whale where Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday are thrown out to sea and escape. Once Crocus finishes Laboon's tale, Luffy suddenly picks a fight with Laboon again by jamming the Going Merry's mast into his forehead. After a brief scuffle between the whale and Luffy, Luffy claims the match to be a tie though he tells Laboon they will have a rematch when he and his crew come back from the Grand Line. As an extra precaution to this promise, Luffy paints the Straw Hats' pirate symbol on the whale's forehead, citing that if Laboon rams his head into the mountain it will wash away. Finally, Crocus explains to the Straw Hats about how a regular compass will not work past Reverse Mountain and that they need a Log Pose (Grand Compass in the English version) if they want to travel the Grand Line. Crocus explains how the Log Pose works and mentions the final destination of the Grand Line, Raftel, where One Piece may lay as the only person to reach there was Gold Roger. Luffy reveals a Log Pose he found after they dumped the Mr. 9 pair but it is broken so Crocus loans them his. The Mr. 9 pair spies on the group from afar until they are knocked into the ocean by The Unluckies for failing their mission to kill Laboon. They reaquaint themselves with the Straw Hats again and beg them to take the two to their hometown, Whiskey Peak, to which Luffy agrees. With that they bid Crocus and Laboon farewell and set off. As he watches them go, Crocus begins to wonder if these are the pirates they have been waiting for due to their strange atmosphere and asks if Roger thinks so too as the arc comes to a close. American Dub For unknown reasons, 4Kids has cut and changed much of the arc, so instead the Straw Hats entering the Grand Line and receiving the Grand Compass was rewritten, and shots from other segements of the anime were rearraged to fit the script. *Rather than confront Laboon, the Straw Hats instead encounter an iceberg in their way to which Luffy destroys with the ship's cannon. In the Japanese version, he fired it to slow the Going Merry down and keep from crashing into Laboon. *The Grand Compass suddenly appears onboard the ship and the explanation of how it works and the physics of the Grand Line are told through flashbacks by the crew when they were children instead of by Crocus whom they never meet in the English dub. *The Straw Hats arrive at Whiskey Peak (renamed Misty Peak) on their own rather than being led there by the Mr. 9 pair. Because of these changes, many fans have expressed outrage and dissapproval at 4Kids for creating something that was obviously not part of the author's original canonical storyline. Category:One Piece story arcs